Birthday (ClearxAoba)
by LastCBS
Summary: February 20, it's Clear birthday.


I don't own any of these characters, they are from a BL game : Dramatical Murder  
Please forgive me if there are many grammar mistakes…  
I wrote this as a present to celebrate Clear's birthday, which is today, february 20.  
Enjoy reading XD ~ and happy birthday to Clear 3  
-

-  
Birthday

After Clear has been repair by Aoba's grandmother , Tae. He came back in search for Aoba and they reunited in happiness. Tae later passed away leaving Aoba and Clear together in their home . Tae's lost has somehow bring them closer to each other, a new life began in the Seragaki house .

Today is 20/2 …

Clear is in the kitchen, cooking something for today's meal. He has already give up on his hobby which is wearing nothing but an apron while making food. But he still sometime dress like that in "special ocassion"…

"Clack", the sound of door's opening. Without looking, Clear can already guess who is walking in right now. That familiar footstep, he could hear it from far away, there is no chance that he could be mistaken,It belongs to his beloved smile gently and say :

"Okairinasai , Aoba-san"

Aoba walk toward him , embrace him from behind .

"Tadaima, Clear"

Clear turn around toward Aoba, give him a gentle kiss on the head. Aoba surprise a little , he blush a little and say :  
"I got you everything from the list that you gave me… "

"Thank you" Said Clear while he grab the big paper bag from the supermarket that Aoba brings home. He open the bag and check everything .

"Is there anything that I missed?"

"hmm…" "you forgot the mechanical oil…"

"eh..,I don't think you have written it on the list"

"yes , I have , is on the back , didn't you read it?"

"oh.. I didn't check the back…"

Clear sigh a bit, he quickly put the food into the fridge and grab his coat.

"I'll go get it, you should go take a shower Aoba-san" Clear open his umbrella and prepare to go out.

"Sorry for troubling you like this"

"It's fine, I also want to walk around a bit before dinner, I'm going now" he give Aoba an "ok" smile then head out.

On the street, Clear can see many couple cuddling each other under the winter's cold . He in other hand, can't feel the cold, so it's pretty useless to do it…But if it's Aoba, he willing to do all those stuff with him, as long as Aoba feel warm, the he is warm in the heart too…  
Clear walk really slow, observing many things around him . Before, he doesn't even care about his surrounding. But after he met Aoba, after all they have been through, he finds everything about human to be very interesting. The way they talk, how they act in different situation, their emotion… Aoba's emotion… feelings… they are things that he –a machine, can't understand well. Although Aoba has said that he is a real human being, but still , deep down inside, he knows that there are part of him aren't human, and one of it makes him and Aoba can't be with each other forever… He suddenly felt hurt…

"happy birthday to you my sweet, I love you…" He suddenly heard those words as he walked past a café. He stop for abit and observe. A couple is celebrating birthday with each other, the girl looks incrediably happy when her boyfriend give her a beautiful necklace.

"It looks warm…" said Clear as he give out a fixed gaze…"birthday…huh.."

It's dinner time and Clear return right on time.

"You sure taking your time huh" Aoba pout .

"The weather was nice" said Clear as he smile .

"Hurry up , I've aready warmed the food" Aoba grab Clear's hand and pull him to the dining table.

While eating, Clear keep thinking about the couple that he saw today, birthday… He suddenly have a flashback: a dark room, a tube attach to him….  
Aoba notice something strange about Clear today, he call "Clear?"

"Yes?"after hearing Aoba's voice, he return to reality imediately.

"Is there something wrong?"

Clear look at him, then look away and say " no.. it's nothing"

"…"

After dinner, they talked a little about many stuff, watch TV, and now, heading to bed.  
Aoba suddenly pull Clear shirt, he is blushing. Then he face toward Clear and say " Clear… do you… um….. want to do it… tonight" Aoba blush harder , his hand grip Clear's shirt tightly.  
Without a word, Clear kiss him , a deep kiss that hardly anyone can resist.

"hnn.."

They move into the bedroom, lie down on the bed and continue kissing. Aoba embrace Clear's neck and give out a somewhat cute but seductive face. Clear take off Aoba's shirt and lick his body . Aoba can see that Clear is blushing , but also try to hide it, he finds it really cute.

"hnn… Clear…ah…" Aoba let out his sexy voice, Clear can't helped but kiss him again . Aoba response passionatly as their tongue entwine, wildy chasing each other. Clear slowly remove his lips , he then give Aoba a fixed gaze.

"what's..wrong.."Said Aoba as he breath heavily.

"… Aoba-san when is your birthday?"

"eh.. at this time… " Aoba supprise to hear Clear ask that question. "it's on April 22"

"I see.." Clear smile gently , he stroke Aoba's hair while at it "I will always remember it"He give Aoba a gentle kiss on his hair.

"And you?" Aoba curiously asked Clear.

"I don't know… I don't have a birthday… I'm not like you Aoba-san, I'm not a hu…" Aoba suddenly kiss Clear .

"Didn't I told you , don't say that again" Aoba put lean his head onto Clear's chest. "You know what I feel? I feel warm here, on this part of your body. I can sense it, your heart".

Aoba put Clear's hand onto his chest.

" Can you feel it Clear? My heart is beating fast for you, and so do you, It's so warm …"

Tears fall from Clear's eyes , he can feel something hot is stirring around his chest. Aoba's words reach deep inside him . Always, it's Aoba , who can makes him feel like this, make him feels alive, make him feel… human…

"I'll ask again, when is the day that you open your eyes Clear?"

Clear hesitate a little but then still say it out.

"When I first open my eyes, I can see myself in a dark room, there are tube attach to my body, all over . Then… I saw grandfather, he give me a warm smile and say :"good morning, my child." I always remember that day the most, the day I finally can see the world,the day I was destined to meet you, Aoba-san. "

"it was february 20…"

Aoba look at Clear, he smile then hug him can't say a word, there are so many feelings inside him right now.

Suddenly he say :

"Hey…isn't that.. TODAY?"

"TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Aoba shocked as he realised.

Clear smile " is fine Aoba-san, it's not that important anyway"

"Don't be stupid, we must celebrate this! You should have told me sooner!"

"Clear do you want anything special for your birthday? I'll do what I can for you."

Clear laugh abit , he is filled with happiness right now, his beloved Aoba is carring about him. He give Aoba a small kiss , then whisper in his ear.

"All I want is to always be happy with you Aoba-san, to me that is the most precious gift already."  
Aoba blush hardly

"of course we will always be like that" Said Aoba as he rub his head into Clear's chest .  
"but I want to give you something special for today…"

"tonight... you can... do whatever you want to me... Clear..." Aoba face completely turn red after he said that.

Clear blush after hearing those word, he can't hold it in anymore.

"Aoba-san…" He kiss him passionatly.

"Clear… hnn.."

Is the beginning of a new day~  
Clear wake up early, while Aoba still sleeping soundly on the bed .  
He recall everything from last night. A blissful feeling spread all over his body.  
He grab Aoba's hand and kiss it gently. Then quietly whisper:

"Always, we belong."  
-

Please listen to Crystalline while you are reading this XD~ 3


End file.
